The Distance Between Us
by GoldenEyesMidnightTears
Summary: He was a nervous wreck. It seemed like the love of his life had been gone for far too long. His life dangling on a thread. "Sasuke, wont you come home?"


_The Distance Between Us_

**Author note: **Wow, what people are going to think of me. My, my, my. I haven't been to FF in quite some time now. I hope you'll all forgive me when I say that there is a good explanation for me not being around. You know those types of people that have their life going well, then all of a sudden it goes **"Flush!" **Well that's what mine did, it went **"Flush!"** But I am back with a new inspiration and a new story, although that doesn't mean, I wont be finishing my others. Be patient loves, you just gotta let inspiration do its work.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I am merely borrowing it, it shall be returned in it's corrupted state in due time.

Now enough of the idle chit chat, on with " The Distance Between Us.".

Chapter one: **Another letter**

His eyes shot open, the same way they did every morning. His body soaked in sweat, the same way it was every morning. His body trembling, the same way it did every morning. His breathing short and quick, the same way it was every morning. Then he made the same trip to the bathroom, to rid his stomach of any contents from the day before, the same as he had been doing every morning for the last month and a half. Naruto lifted his head from the bowl of the toilet and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his pajamas, before proceeding to brushing his teeth. After he brushed his teeth, he ran a hot cloth over his face, and brushed his hair, so that it was slicked back, neat and tidy. Then he went into the bedroom and brushed his hand across the suit that hung neatly on his closet door. His eyes glazed over, if only for a moment, then he pulled the suit down and put it on. This had been routine for the last month and a half now and he was hoping that today was the day.

Naruto glanced at his watch and drew in a quick breath before racing down the stairs. He came to an abrupst halt in front of the door at the bottom of the stairs. He checked his breath quickly and smoothed his hair back with his hands. He rocked on his feet for a few moments before he started pacing in front of the door way, glancing at his watch every few seconds.

_Today is the day, I just know it. This is it. _

Narutos heart raced with excitement and anticipation. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Naruto froze. His eyes rested on the door and he swallowed nervously. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with this. It was the same thing everyday. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with the fear and anxiety. He slowly reached for the doorknob, beads of sweat clinging to his forehead, his breathing completely stopping and his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He swallowed nervously before opening the door. Suddenly, it felt like his stomach had dropped out his ass. There was the familiar face, he saw every morning.

"Good morning Kakashi San." Naruto said, taking a bow.

Kakashi gave him the same sympathetic look, he gave him every morning, before reacing into his shoulder bag. "Just a letter today Naruto." He handed Naruto the letter. "How are you holding up man?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Ehh, same old, same old. I just wish Sasuke would come home, you know?"

Kakashi gave him a sympathetic smile before nodding. "You have a good day Naruto kun." And just like that Kakashi waved him off, and was off to deliver the rest of Konohas mail.

Naruto cried on his way back upstairs. His face was unmoving but tears seeped from his wide eyes, and coursed his broad cheeks. He was going crazy. He could feel it. The love of his life was out risking his life at this very moment. The love of his life, whom he had not seen for over a month now. All Naruto could do was cling to the older mans house coat every night, hoping the mans warmth and scent never left it.

Naruto sat softly on the bed, placing the evelope beside him. He wiped away his tears.

"I..I'm nothing but a nervous wreck anymore. Sasuke, can't you please just come home?"

Narutos hand shook as he reached for the envelope again. He held it to his face, knowing full well that Sasuke had handled it, at least a week ago. There was some comfort in that, but not enough to ease his mind and leave him with some peace. Naruto proceeded to open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper, folded neatly inside. Naruto stared at it with fear. His whole body trembled as he opened the letter.

_**Hey dobe...**_

_**So I'm sitting here, eating yesterdays slop. No really..it's slop. It's mushy, it's green, and god only knows what I am consuming right now. My body is sore from the fighting today and Neji and Gaara keep giving me a huge migraine. They do nothing but argue all day long. I was put in the front lines today...**_

Naruto stopped reading as he suddenly felt the urge to be sick again. He dropped the letter and ran to the bathroom, emptying nothing but stomach acid. He rinsed his mouth out at the sink and then looked at his reflection in the mirror. Somehow his reflection had changed. His face was paler, no, all his skin was paler. He had completely lost his natural rich tan. There were deep creases in his forehead, his under eyes were extremely dark and even his hair seemed to be lighter. Naruto sighed.

"You'll surely be the death of me Uchiha." Naruto half whispered before returning to the bedroom.

He didn't like hearing about how Sasuke was in the front lines. That scared him shitless. His nerves, were like time bombs just waiting to explode. Besides, how could anyone live normally when someone they loved was fighitng in the war. You never knew if they would be coming home, or if you would be leaving them on the battlefield forever.

Naruto reached for the letter again and proceeded to read the rest.

_**I was put in the front lines today and we lost a lot of men, but don't worry Neji, Gaara, and I are doing just fine. Iruka is thinking of electing me has his right hand man on the field. Isn't that great? You probably don't think so. Your probably worried as hell right now. I'm still not sure when I am able to come home but I promise it wont be too long from now. I love you, do you know that? I think about you everyday. I wnder what your doing, and what your thinking about. I pray to god everyday, that you aren't worrying too much about me. I'm a strong man, I can handle myself.**_

This made Naruto chuckle a little bit. Sasuke always was the type to think he was all that. He really was an arrogant little prick.

_**I think we made some progress, breaking through the front lines of Orochimarus warriors today. He wont be taking over Konoha, I'll make sure of that. Well, looks like its just about training time, so I better stop writing and get marching. You take care of yourself Naruto.**_

_**ps. I love you dobe, don't you forget it.**_

Naruto held the letter close to his heart, breathing in deeply, the scent of his lover. He closed his eyes, wetting his dry lips. Then he stood and crossed to the small desk where he kept all of Sasukes other letters. And as usual, he would either be expecting another letter next week, or Sasuke himself. That akways gave him a little hope. But what truly frightened him, was that he could get a letter from General Iruka, tell him that his beloved had been lost in battle, or that he went MIA. Naruto shuddered at the thought and decided, it best to push it out of his mind.

(**Sasuke pov)**

"Oye! Sasuke!" Sasuke was taken from his reverie as a pillow landed on his face.

Sasuke removed the pillow and looked down from his bunk to see Neji staring up him. "You know, you've been staring up at the ceiling for the past hour. Your starting to creep Gaara and I out."

"Speak for yourself, he's not creeping me out at all." Gaara pointed out. "Your thinking about that Naruto guy again, aren't you? Neji asked, ignoring Gaara completely.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Why don't you just ask Iruka Sensei, for an early leave? Gaara and I can handle Orochi and his minions."

"No." Sasuke replied flatly.

Neji threw his hands up in defeat and sat down on the small cot below, keeping fair distance from Gaara.

"You know...I'm just going to be glad to get back to Konoha, to see my family and friends again. It feels like its been way longer than a month."

Nejis eyes glazed over and a small smile tugged at his lips. "Sure, sometimes I'm scared. But I can't help but feel how overjoyed I am. I'm helping protect Konoha for Christ sakes!"

Gaara grunted.

"What!? You got something you wanna say!?" Neji asked, shooting him an angry glare.

Gaara simply ignored him and directed his gaze back to the book he was reading.

"Pfft whatever. I guess I'm the only one who feels that way." Neji glanced up at Sasuke hoping for a little back up, but his attention was directed back to the ceiling.

Irukas army was divided into many squads. Sasukes squad was called squad three. It consisted of himself, Gaara, and Neji. In squad four there was Choji, Akamarau, and Shikamaru. All the other squads, were random people of Konoha ready to lay down their lives, for the prosperous village.

Suddenly, the door to the small cabin opened and Iruka stepped. Evening boys, how are you all doing?" He asked with a smile, the door swinging closed behind him. Neji glanced at him while Gaara kept his nose in his book and Sasuke stared holes through the ceiling.

"I just decided to come by and tell you about the plan for tomorrow."

If he was waiting for a response, he wasn't getting one. Iruka sighed. Alright, tomorrow, squad four will be pressing into the enemies front lines, while squad three will team up with squad fifteen and squad twenty two, and will storm the enemy flanks."

This gathered their attention.

"Are you crazy!? Your going to have to send a hell of a lot more than three squads into the enemy flanks!" Neji nearly screeched. His heart in the icy grip of fear.

"I understand the fear that can come from this task, but we need to be discreet about it, and not be found out."

"I don't understand." Gaara stated. "What are you hiding?"

Iruka sighed. "You never dail to impress me Gaara. I've been found out." Sasuke sat up and glared at Iruka.

"What is this all about?"

"We have a spy." He stated flatly. You will be responsible for finding the spy and bringing him back to me alive."

"And what of Orochimaru spots us?" Neji asked.

"That is something we are going to prevent from happening by keeping, Orochimarus focus on the front lines."

"You make it sound so easy." Gaara replied.

Iruka closed his eyes for a moment. "You boys have done me proud, be careful out there tomorrow." With that said, Iruka left them in their stunned silence. There was no guarantee of survival tomorrow. In fact, survival seemed nearly impossible at this rate.


End file.
